The present invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus having a receptacle in which a functional component such as a memory card, an I/O card or a floppy disk drive can be mounted, and more particularly to a structure for irremovably locking the functional component in the receptacle by using a lock device for preventing a theft of the apparatus.
There are known so-called "book-type" or "notebook-type" compact portable computers in which PC cards for extending functions can be mounted. The PC card is a peripheral device of a credit-card size. Conventionally, such PC cards have widely been used as memory cards, I/O cards and LAN cards.
The portable computer in which this kind of PC card can be mounted has a box-shaped housing. The housing includes a bottom wall, a top wall and side walls. A keyboard or a tablet for inputting with use of a pen is disposed on the top wall of the housing. The housing has a card receptacle. The card receptacle has a card slot and a card connector for detachable connection with the PC card. The card slot is formed in the side wall of the housing. The card slot is covered by a special cover, except the time for insertion/removable of the PC card.
The conventional portable computer has a security slot. The security slot is used for detachable connection with an antitheft lock device. This slot is formed in the side wall of the housing. The lock device comprises a security cable and a lock cylinder fixed at one end of the security cable. The lock cylinder includes a hook which can be inserted into the slot. The hook is rotatable between a locked position, where the hook is engaged in the slot, and a lock release position where engagement with the slot is released. An operation for rotating the hook is performed by a removable lock key provided in the lock cylinder. After the security cable is coupled to an external fixed object such as a desk, the hook of the lock cylinder is inserted and rotated in the locked position by the lock key. Thus, the portable computer can be fastened to the fixed object by means of the security cable, and a theft of the portable computer is prevented.
Although the conventional lock device can prevent theft of the portable computer, it cannot prevent that of the PC card. The PC card is merely put in the card receptacle in the housing through the card slot. If the cover is opened, anyone can take it out from the card receptacle. Therefore, there is always a possibility that the PC card may be stolen.
In addition, since the PC card can easily be removed from the card receptacle, there is a concern that the PC card would be removed from or inserted in the card receptacle while the portable computer is switched on. As a result, the PC card may be electrically destroyed, and the data stored in the PC card may be lost or malfunction or a fault of the portable computer may be caused.
In order to prevent theft or unintentional removable of the PC card, it may be thought to additionally provide the housing with a device for locking the PC card in the card receptacle. However, modern portable computers have been reduced in size more and more in order to enhance portability, and the inside space of the housing has decreased accordingly. Under the circumstances, it is very difficult to provide a space within the housing for disposing an additional lock device for the PC card. Moreover, the number of parts, as well as the manufacturing cost and weight, of the portable computer will increase because of the provision of the additional lock device.